Leviathan's Espada
by Phantom of the Sith
Summary: After being killed by a Fallen Angel Ieyasu Yagami is brought back to life as the Pawn of Serafall Leviathan, with the power of his Sacred Gear by his side he will be fightning off Devils, Fallen Angels, and other supernatural forces and dealing with the girls that fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**So while here I am with this little number to hold you over until I get off my dead ass and actually do the fucking updates that I promised so long ago. This is going to be yet again another High School DxD story with an O.C. who is going to be the main character seeing as it will be so much more easier to make an O.C. as I can mold them into whoever the hell I want them to be rather than tweak someone from the cannon anime to the point that they aren't even the same person anymore and believe you me I have done that a lot of times over in the past and it left a foul taste in my mouth every single time I did such a thing. I have decided that I am indeed going to be giving my O.C. a Sacred Gear based off of an Espada style Zanpakuto seeing as I do prefer their skills and abilities compared to their Shinigami counterparts whenever I make Sacred Gears for these kinds of stories as it is more simple for me. It also helps that with the Balance Breaker being the full power of a Sacred Gear being unleashed it is the same for an Espada who goes under their Resurreccion which is their full power that they themselves sealed away in their Zanpakuto so I kind of figured that it would be easier to do it this way as most if not all Sacred Gears only have one release modes just like an Espada Zanpakuto. For the pairing I am going to be making it into a harem seeing as this is DxD and you ALWAYS have to give the main character a harem of females that want to spend the rest of their lives together with the man they love and yes you will see who my O.C. is going to be with at the end of this chapter so be prepared. Now with that all out of the way I do believe that it is time for me to do the thing that must be done before anyone can do one of these stories so without further ado. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all nor will I ever save for the O.C. and Zanpakuto I made for this story. **

A handsome young man around the age of seventeen years old with spiky silver hair that reaches the upper part of his back with bangs hanging from the sides of his face coming to his collarbone, healthy pale skin color, and royal purple eyes. He is wearing a pair of black sleeping pants with red flames going down each pant leg for decoration which leaves his upper body bare for the entire world to look at as he has the upper body of an Olympic Athlete complete with a six pack abs. This is Ieyasu Yagami the son of a human female and a human male though they sadly lost their lives when Ieyasu was only six years old and with no one to care for the boy he was sent to an orphanage.

During his time in the orphanage he was able to make a friend in the form of Irina Shidou as the two met when Ieyasu was wondering around Kuoh before he had to go back to the orphanage. Apparently Irina and her friend Issei got into a bit of a fight which made the two kids go their separate ways from one another so Ieyasu being the nice kid that he was decided that he would spend time with Irina. The two kids played for a few hours and it was some of the best time that both children had and though they had to go back home Ieyasu and Irina promised that they would play again.

So whenever Irina wasn't playing with Issei the girl was playing with her new friend Ieyasu and even her parents could see the massive smile on their daughters face which made her parents very happy for their daughter to gain another friend. Though when Ieyasu and Irina were ten years old Ieyasu was shocked and saddened that his friend had to go to Europe due to her father gaining work there and so with the money he saved up he went out and bought Irina a necklace that could detach and become two separate necklaces as a way to remember once another. In return Irina gave Ieyasu her very first kiss which left both children blushing like crazy while Mrs. Shidou giggled and teased Ieyasu and Irina that they would make a great couple in the which made them blush even more.

As time went on Ieyasu finally moved out of the orphanage and gained a one person condo after saving up his money from his time at the orphanage and his job as a rising manga artist though he used a different name seeing when he made his manga as his manga was very popular and he did not want to get swarmed by people when he is trying to get to school. Soon a beam of sunlight hit Ieyasu's eyes which made him groan in displeasure seeing as he was having such a marvelous time sleeping but sighed as he knew that it was time to wake up anyways.

_"One day I am going to destroy you for waking me up" Ieyasu thought firmly._

Ieyasu stretched his body before he got up and went through his morning ritual and when he walked out of his condo he was clad in the traditional Kuoh Academy uniform which consists of a white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black blazer with white accents, the traditional black ribbon is missing seeing as Ieyasu HATED the damn thing with a passion, a necklace of a crescent moon connected by a silver chain is wrapped around his neck, matching black pants, and black leather converse gym shoes.

Before he walked out he spotted a picture of him and Irina and smiled at it as it was taken a few days before Irina moved away to Europe turning his head away he grabbed his Google Pixel 3a before he walked out of his condo and headed towards Kuoh Academy with a small smile on his face. Though as he walked past a local park he was stopped dead in his tracks and his eyebrow cocked.

The reason is actually a woman in her late teens to early twenties with long silky raven black hair that is tied into twin tails, healthy pale skin color,, and royal violet eyes. She is wearing a pink magical girl outfit that did a very good job at showing off her large and soft EE-cup breasts, her plump and round ass, and her curvaceous form.

From what Ieyasu could tell the woman looked like she was lost seeing as she was looking left and right which made her breasts sway which caught the attention of many males. She then placed her pointer finger under her chin as a large cartoon question mark appeared above her head which made Ieyasu sigh seeing as he knew that whatever happened next would be on him for helping this woman but he was raised to help people when they need it and by fuck he was going to help this person.

"Um...excuse me is there anything I can do for you" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"My So-tan I was supposed to meet up with my precious So-tan today but she got upset at me wanting to be with her and then ran off, I only have a few days off and I just can't live without my precious So-tan and now I can't find her because she ran away from me" the woman said childishly.

_"Why do I have to be so damn nice" Ieyasu thought in irritation._

"So you're looking for someone" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"Yes my So-tan I only get today, tomorrow, and Sunday to be with my Sona-tan but like I said before she ran away from me" the woman said sadly.

"Sona...do you me Sona Shitori of the Student Council" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"Yes that her that my precious So-tan" the woman said happily.

_"I am so sorry Sona-senpai, I did not mean to bring her to the academy" Ieyasu thought honestly._

"Well what are you waiting for take me to my precious So-tan" the woman said honestly.

"Very well then follow me please" Ieyasu said honestly.

"So handsome what is your name" the woman asked in wonder.

"My name is Ieyasu Yagami it is nice to meet you" Ieyasu said honestly.

"Well Ieyasu-tan my name is Serafall Leviathan" Serafall said happily.

(Kuoh Academy)

Ieyasu sighed as he knew what was coming next as he and Serafall stepped into Kuoh Academy, EVERYONE started to freak out for different reasons for the females it was that Ieyasu one of the most sought after boys in the academy was walking in with a girl and for the boys it was because Serafall had placed Ieyasu's arm between her breasts as they walked.

"My aren't they exciting" Serafall said honestly.

"Right...anyways Sona-senpai will be in the Student Council Room" Ieyasu said honestly.

"Thanks a lot Ieyasu-kun, you helped me out very much" Serafall said happily.

Serafall detached herself from Ieyasu and started to walk away but she turned around and walked up to Ieyasu making the boy cock an eyebrow wondering what she needed now. To his shock Serafall pulled out an flyer and gave it to Ieyasu before she skipped off to find Sona leaving Ieyasu to look at the flyer that she gave him.

_"Ask hard enough and you wish will come true" Ieyasu thought plainly._

(Student Council Room)

Sona Sitri is a beautiful young woman around the age of eighteen years old with smooth fair skin, violet eyes, black hair done in a short bob cut, a slim figure, long legs, wide hips, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she is wearing the traditional Kuoh Academy female uniform which consists of a white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon around the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset, a magenta colored skirt with white accents, and brown shoes.

Sitting across from her is another beautiful young woman with fair smooth skin, blue-green eyes, a buxom figure, and her most distinctive feature is her long crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She is wearing the traditional Kuoh Academy female uniform which does a good job at showing off her low E-cup breasts and her heart shaped bubble butt. This is Rias Gremory the heiress of the Gremory Clan and childhood friend and rival to Sona Sitri.

"So I heard that you have taken interest in Issei Hyoudou from the Perverted trio is that correct" Sona asked curiously.

"Yes I sense something from him that has my attention along with another person" Rias said honestly.

"My aren't you the ambitious one, so tell me what is the name of the other person that caught your attention" Sona said honestly.

"His name is Ieyasu Yagami and I can sense something from him as well" Rias said seriously.

"I'm sorry to say Rias-tan but that one belongs to me" Serafall said honestly.

Rias and Sona turned their heads to see Serafall standing there thought Sona quickly became red faced when her older sister hugged her so she sent Rias a pleading look to which Rias understood quickly seeing as she to had to deal with a childish older sibling that loves to cling to her whenever they are in the same room together.

"Serafall-sama was I right about Ieyasu-san having a **Sacred Gear**" Rias asked in wonder.

Serafall soon let go of Sona which made the Sitri heiress give the Gremory heiress a look of gratitude to which Rias nodded back at her.

"Yes he does, the times I came to the human world I could sense his power and followed it until I found Ieyasu-kun. Though I could sense it fully when he helped me out today and it seems as though it is ready to be awoken" Serafall said honestly.

"Well I know better than to go against a Satan so go ahead and add him to your Peerage" Rias said honestly.

"Thanks a lot Rias-tan" Serafall said happily.

(Later that day)

Ieyasu sighed as he walked out of the academy and started to make his way back to his apartment seeing as his deadline for his newest volume for his manga was creeping up on him. Though Ieyasu was happy that he was surrounded by people that liked his manga so he could hear what people did and did not like about his manga so he could fix the mistakes in the coming volume. As he was crossing the bridge to head back to his apartment he heard some sound which caught his attention and what he saw made him pissed off to no end.

A man that appeared to be in his thirties was pinning a teenage girl against the wall with her top and bra ripped off showing off her large and plump DD-cup and the man was about to sexually assault the teenage girl. Dropping his bag to the ground he bolted forwards and decked the man which caused him to stumble away as Ieyasu stood in front of the girl in a protective manner.

"Put your top back on and get out of here" Ieyasu said firmly.

The girl nodded before she did as she was told before the man stood up and glared at Ieyasu and to the teenager's shock a sword made out of pure light suddenly appeared in the man's hand. The man rushed forwards and Ieyasu barely got out of the way but soon searing pain erupted from the boy as a javelin made out of pure light impaled him making Ieyasu fall to the ground and as he started to black out he heard some words.

"Damn you Raynella I did not need you to do that" the man said in anger.

"Well excuse me Dohnaseek but it looked like you were having a bit of trouble there" Raynella said plainly.

"Whatever we got the job done so lets get out of here" Dohnaseek said happily.

"One thing though Dohnaseek if you EVER try and grab my tits then I will end your fucking life" Raynella said in anger.

"Sure thing" Dohnaseek said bluntly.

"We better hurry back to base, I have to go on a date with that good for nothing pervert in a few days" Raynella said bluntly.

"Why not have your sister do it instead" Dohnaseek asked in wonder.

"Because knowing her Raynare won't do it" Raynella said firmly.

As the two flew off Ieyasu just stayed in the pool of his own blood as his life was slowly fading away as he silently wished that he could still live as he wanted to see Irina again. Then just as he was about to black out a bright flash of blue light appeared and out appeared Serafall but before he could say anything he finally closed his eyes thanks to the massive loss of blood.

"It looks like my new friend is in trouble but don't worry you will be soon" Serafall said honestly.

Serafall pulled out her Evil Pieces and placed four pawns on Ieyasu and preformed the ritual as she watched the pawns sink into the boy but knowing that Ieyasu would need the full treatment she teleported him back to his condo before she stripped Ieyasu before she herself stripped and helped Ieyasu into bed and fell asleep and began the healing process.

(Next Morning)

Ieyasu groaned as a beam of sun hit his eyes making him turn his head and snuggled further into his pillow while his hand was grabbing another pillow but this one was soft and warm. This made Ieyasu wonder what was going on and so he decided to take a squeeze of said pillow and soon he heard a moan which made Ieyasu's eyes snap open as he knew that pillows do not moan in the slightest. Ieyasu pretty much threw the blanket off of him and he was utterly shocked at what he saw as he was looked at Serafall Leviathan naked as the day she was born and sleeping right next to him.

Thinking back to the day before he placed his hand over his chest and was shocked to feel the the hole that was once there was gone which raised a few questions that Serafall would no doubt be able to answer. Standing up Ieyasu soon found a pair clothes that he could throw on and once he was finished he heard Serafall yawn making him turn his head to see Serafall raise her arms above her head to stretch which caused her breasts to jiggle and a small blush appeared on Ieyasu's face but he was able to fight it down and keep a calm poker face.

"It would seem as though we meet again Serafall-chan" Ieyasu said honestly.

"Good morning Ieyasu-tan it is good to see you" Serafall said happily.

"It is good to see you as well Serafall-chan, now do you mind telling me what happened yesterday and why you are in my bed naked" Ieyasu said firmly.

"Sure I will Ieyasu-tan, but before all that I want you to not freak out" Serafall said sternly.

"You have my word that I will not freak out until you are done explaining things to me" Ieyasu said honestly.

"Well the first thing you need to know is that you are a reincarnated devil worth four pawns and I am your King" Serafall said honestly.

Ieyasu sighed as he knew that this was going to be a long talk between the two.

**Well folks we are in the year 2020 and so I wish you all a great new year and hope you all enjoy my stories in this new year.**

**P.S. I gave Raynare seeing as I have seen that done before in a story once and I really liked it and so this is going to be my take on it.**

**Harem for Ieyasu: Serafall Leviathan, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be an update for another story seeing as I am on a roll here and so I decided that this one would be the next thing that is going to be getting another chapter all together. So in the last chapter we saw Ieyasu die and Serafall turn him into a devil and before you all bitch and moan at me for not making him into Serafall's queen at least hear my reasoning. So the Espada have two certain abilities with one of them being called Hierro which makes the body of an Espada as hard as steel while also upping their physical abilities which is just like the abilities of a Rook which increase the physical attack and defense of a reincarnated devil. The second ability called Sonido which is an ability that allows them to move at high speeds which is the same thing as a Knight piece as they are given high speed so if I made Ieyasu into either one of those pieces it would cancel out the weakness of the piece that I made him and since Ieyasu has those two abilities it is like Ieyasu is a Queen piece without even being a Queen piece to begin with. I have also decided that I am going to be making original arcs because I am not going to follow the anime word for word as I want to get off the beaten path and do something else and so I figured at original arc or two would be pretty nice and a good change of pace. Now Ieyasu isn't going to be overly strong right out of the gate after all he has to get used to his life as a reincarnated devil along with fighting supernatural beings that have so much more experience than him so he won't be utterly sweeping his opponents right then and there. So with that all out of the way I do believe that it is time for me to do the thing that must be done before anyone can even begin one of these stories to begin with and so without further ado. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all nor will I ever save for the O.C. and Zanpakuto I made for this story.**

Ieyasu looked at the beautiful naked woman on his bed for a second before he pinched himself hard enough to draw blood and the pain he felt meant that he was not dreaming at the moment. Serafall the woman he met just yesterday flat out told him that he was a devil and he was serving under her which caused Ieyasu to grip onto his dresser so he didn't fall. This was not what he expected when he woke up today and then he looked as Serafall who looked right back at him while coking her head to the side.

"But why did those two kill me, I have another special" Ieyasu said honestly.

"That is where you are wrong Ieyasu-tan, you have a **Sacred Gear **and a powerful one at that" Serafall said proudly.

"A **Sacred...Gear**, what on earth is that" Ieyasu asked firmly.

"A **Sacred Gear **is an item created by the Biblical God of the bible which grant the user special abilities" Serafall said honestly.

"So you are saying that I have one of these so called **Sacred Gears **and it is because of that, that I ended up dying and you then brought me back to life as a devil" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"That's what I'm saying Ieyasu-tan" Serafall said honestly.

"So then how do I call upon this **Sacred Gear **that you claim that I have" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"Go into a pose that you feel empowered by and then let the energy flow through you before you finally summon your gear" Serafall said honestly.

_"What the hell, if anything this will make for an interesting moment in my life" Ieyasu thought sarcastically._

So Ieyasu closed his eyes and held out his right hand and to his surprise he did indeed feel something and he grasped onto it before a light shone in the room which made Ieyasu open his eyes and was shocked to see he was holding something. That something is a normal sized katana with a pale grey hilt, royal blue silk cloth is wrapped around it giving it a diamond like appearance, a pewter colored rectangular tsuba with small protrusions on each corner, a sun like design is wrapped around the hilt's collar, and a royal blue sheath.

Ieyasu was shocked beyond belief because he didn't believe a single thing that Serafall told him and now here he is holding physical proof that he had something special inside him so the thought that those two killed him was not shocking to him. Serafall on the other hand looked at Ieyasu's **Sacred Gear **with a surprisingly level of seriousness as she could sense a great deal of power coming off of it and she knew that once Ieyasu reached his Balance Breaker then Ieyasu would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Why don't we finish this conversation with breakfast, I'll start making the food while you get dressed Serafall-chan" Ieyasu said honestly.

"That sounds good Ieyasu-tan, though would you mind calling me Sera-chan from now on" Serafall asked happily.

"Sure thing Sera-chan, I'll see you in a few moments" Ieyasu said honestly.

Serafall watched Ieyasu walk away and smiled as she was very excited about what Ieyasu's future had in store for him and so she began to get dressed. Meanwhile Ieyasu was making food and still couldn't believe that he was a devil now as his poker face was slowly coming undone and he started to freak out slightly, thought he slowly placed his poker face back on as for some reason he could feel reason he could sense Serafall coming down from his bedroom and he finished making breakfast.

"So shall we continue this conversation that we started upstairs" Ieyasu asked firmly.

"Sure thing Ieyasu-tan" Serafall said happily.

The two sat down and began eating their breakfast with Serafall going into detail about what his new life meant along with explaining about the three main factions which Ieyasu was paying close attention to. As they were talking Ieyasu was thinking about his **Sacred Gear **and he knew that he had no clue how to use a sword in the slightest so he figured that maybe Serafall would know someone that could help him as Ieyasu knew that he would do more damage to himself then to someone he was fighting against.

"Hey Sera-chan can I ask you something" Ieyasu said honestly.

"Sure thing Ieyasu-tan" Serafall said happily.

"Well I'm pretty sure you can tell that I have no clue how to use a sword so do you know someone that can teach me to use a sword" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"Of course Ieyasu-tan, just go about your day and I will take care of everyday" Serafall said honestly.

Ieyasu nodded before looking at the clock and noticed that it was time for him to leave so after bidding Serafall farewell be bolted to school with his mind wondering who Serafall was going to call and help him out.

(Lunch)

Ieyasu was sitting under his favorite spot which is a massive Sakura tree and as she was chowing down he spotted two shadows over him and a very small smile appeared on his face as he knew who they were, and as he looked up he greeted them.

"Hey Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan how are you today" Ieyasu asked happily.

Akeno is a beautiful young woman around the age of eighteen with a voluptuous figure, violet eyes, healthy pale skin, and very long hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail that reaches all the way down to her knees with two stands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She is wearing the female version of the Kuoh Academy girls uniform which consists of a white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings that does a good job at showing off her large and plump E-cup breasts, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset, and a magenta skirt that does a good job at showing off her nicely developed heart shaped bubble butt, calf length black socks, and brown shoes.

Koneko is a petite girl around the age of fifteen years old with white hair with the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut, healthy pale skin color, and hazel eyes. She is wearing the female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform which consists of a white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings that does a good job at showing off her large BB cup breasts, the shoulder cape is missing, a black button down corset, a magenta skirt that does a good job at showing off her soft and squishy ass, and a cat shaped hair clip on both sides her hair.

The two girls looked at their friend as they sensed that he was now a devil just like them which made them a bit sad as they wanted to keep Ieyasu away from the supernatural world. After all Ieyasu was one of the very few males in the academy that didn't go just to stare at the females which was a nice change of pace seeing as most of the male only wanted to go to the academy just for their own perverted reasons. Akeno and Koneko then smiled at Ieyasu before they sat down and ate their food with Ieyasu petting Koenko on the head getting the stoic white haired girl to purr slightly.

As the three at their food Ieyasu thought back on how he met the two girls sitting next to him.

He met Koneko one day walking home from the academy when he noticed a group of jocks surrounding Koneko with said white haired girl looking down at the ground for some reason. As Ieyasu got closer he noticed a chocolate bar on the ground and the jocks complaining that Koneko rammed into them with the white haired girl shooting back that they weren't paying attention which caused her candy to fall on the ground. Finally one of the jocks got so pissed that he cocked his fist back and was about to hit Koneko and that is when Ieyasu stepped in.

Ieyasu blocked the punch with his open palm before he started to wail on the jocks seeing as he knew that it was wrong to strike a girl and within a few minutes the jocks were on the ground beaten by Ieyasu. Ieyasu then turned to Koneko and asked her if she was alright and Koneko just nodded as she continued to look at the chocolate bar on the ground. Ieyasu being the nice guy that he was opened his pack and brought out a box of chocolate covered pocky and gave them to Koneko. After telling Koneko that it was indeed alright to have them Ieyasu took off to his condo leaving Koneko alone as she started to eat the pocky stick as she kept her eyes on Ieyasu's retreating form.

As for Akeno, he ran into her when some random student was hitting on her and Ieyasu could tell that she was trying to let him down gently but the moron would not take no for an answer. So Ieyasu walked up to them and started to pretend that Akeno was his girlfriend and that they promised to meet up and Akeno easily caught on to the ploy.

After the student stomped off in anger the two stopped their little charade and Akeno thanked Ieyasu for getting her out of that situation to which Ieyasu claimed that it was no problem. The two ran into one another at Kuoh academy and Akeno was shocked to see the boy that helped her out and started to talk to him to which Ieyasu also replied to her. The two walked into Kuoh academy before the students erupted as many believed that Akeno and Ieyasu were now a thing.

Thus started his friendship with two of the most popular girls in the academy.

(Later that Day)

Ieyasu made it outside of the academy after a long day, after most of the students walked off to do their own thing he spotted Akeno and Koneko and waved at the two of them. As the three walked towards the exit though to their surprise two people were waiting at the entrance and right away Ieyasu knew that it was Serafall and the person she brough to help him.

"Serafall-sama what are you dong here" Akeno asked in wonder.

"Yeah and who is the person next to you" Koneko asked curiously.

"Well I came here to speak with my newest pawn and I brought a little help for him" Serafall said happily.

"Hey Sera-tan, I take it that finding her wasn't so hard after all" Ieyasu said honestly.

"So my king he is the newest member of the Peerage" the female asked in wonder.

"Indeed he is Veronica-tan" Serafall said honestly.

Veronica is a beautiful woman with blond hair that goes down to her neck, icy blue eyes that seemed to be staring into the depths of his soul, and a curved figure. She is wearing a very revealing white outfit showing off her impressive large and soft F-cup breasts other than tits and some of her inner parts. She had it in a single suit design with some armor along her shoulders, thighs, and wearing heeled boots. She also was setting for a white and blue armor look while also carrying a large blade on her back that was curved at the tip of the blade leading off in two different directions.

"Ieyasu-tan, meet Veronica-tan the Strongest Knight of the Underworld" Serafall said proudly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Veronica-san" Ieyasu said honestly.

"The goes for me" Veronica said seriously.

"Well then Ieyasu-tan I think that it is time for your training to begin" Serafall said happily.

"Well I am ready as I will ever be" Ieyasu said firmly.

Veronica disappeared which made Ieyasu look around before something told him her location which made Ieyasu summon his **Sacred Gear **just in time and blocked a very powerful sword swing.

"That was a very impressive block Ieyasu-san, now let us continue" Veronica said seriously.

(Later that day)

Ieyasu groaned as he dropped face first into his bed seeing as Veronica put him through the wringer with her training but Ieyasu was thankful that he was learning how to use a sword properly. Sure in the beginning he couldn't even swing the blade correctly but now he had an idea and he figured with more time and training he would get even better. But for now all he wanted was to sleep so that his sore body could recover seeing as Serafall and Veronica set up a training schedule for the boy.

_"Plus I have a feeling that Akeno-chan and Koneko-chan are going to be asking a crap ton of questions as well" Ieyasu thought honestly._

Ieyasu closed his eyes and began to fall asleep as he didn't notice the blinding light that appeared in his room along with his bed squeaking as another person was now in his bed.

(Inner World)

Ieyasu is now looking around what looked like a giant desert with a building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings and as he was walking around he felt like someone was watching him. (A/N: think the Las Noches canopy for the inner world of Ieyasu's Zanpakuto"

"Man what is this place, one minute I am in my bed sleeping and now here I am walking around in a desert" Ieyasu said bluntly.

"Well it is about time you arrived here, I have been waiting for you for a long time" a voice said bluntly.

Ieyasu turned around to see a figure standing one top of one of the many taller buildings and he stepped forwards seeing as he wanted to get a good look at the person who spoke to him.

"You are the being that lives within my **Sacred Gear **correct" Ieyasu asked in wonder.

"Indeed I am partner, and I have to say for a first timer at using a sword you held off that blond woman better than I expected" the figure said honestly.

"Why have you summoned me here in the first place" Ieyasu asked curiously.

"Because there are abilities that you have access to and it is a good time for you to know what they are" the figure said bluntly.

"But if I learn now I will be exhausted the next day" Ieyasu said honestly.

"No the form you have here is just a spiritual figure and your main body is still in bed so no matter how much you train with me your true body will still be rested for your next day" the figure said.

"Very well then" Ieyasu said bluntly.

"Now then I do believe that it is time for us to begin don't you agree partner" the figure asked happily.

"I am ready as you are **Pecaminoso** **Diablo**" Ieyasu said honestly.

Pecaminoso smirked at his partner before he dove off the top of the tall building and as he got closer to his partner their royal blue aura surrounded them both before a massive amount of sand surrounded them as the training began.

**There we go onto something else.**

**1\. Veronica is from Dragonar Academy**

**2\. Yes I made Las Noches the inner world for Ieyasu's Zanpakuto style Sacred Gear**

**3\. Spanish translation for Pecaminoso Diablo: Sinful Devil.**

**4\. Harem update: Serafall Leviathan, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Jeanne**

**5\. Would you like it if Veronica was added into the harem?**


End file.
